


In Denial

by Harmony



Category: Gintama
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-17
Updated: 2013-01-17
Packaged: 2017-11-25 20:34:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/642705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Harmony/pseuds/Harmony
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He was greeted with a large blur of silver curls, and he knew he shouldn’t have bothered looking at all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Denial

**Author's Note:**

> This ficlet was a request from Becca, who gave me the prompt "Shinpachi is injured, and Gin is worried" (although I changed "injured" to "sick" in this case. Lol, sorry). Also posted at my Livejournal :) Any feedback would be very much appreciated.

_Hey. Oi. What the fuck are you doing in my bed?_  
  
It was so bloody annoying, that flat, hot pressure somewhere against his thigh; everything was hazy, but Shinpachi was still aware of something nudging his leg, something like a foot kicking at him, and a familiar excruciating drawl reverberating someplace he wished he could ignore. There was such a clog in his head – probably a good thing – because the voice seemed to be babbling more, and he couldn’t understand it, and he didn’t really give a damn, either way. His fingers unconsciously grabbed at the blanket at his shoulder, and he pulled it over his head. A dark, silent bliss.  
  
And suddenly, there was a sharp _whoosh_ , and cold air washed over him, and somewhere amidst the fog of his mind he vaguely realized that his snuggly blankets were no more.  
  
‘Wake up and get off my bed,’ the voice snorted. ‘I wanna friggin’ sleep.’  
  
Shinpachi would have groaned if he weren’t feeling so nauseous. He cracked an eye open. He was greeted with a large blur of silver curls, and he _knew_ he shouldn’t have bothered looking at all.  
  
‘What are you talking about, Gin-san,’ he croaked out. ‘This is the guest bed.’  
  
‘Are you drunk or something?’ answered Gintoki incredulously. And suddenly, his eyes grew as large as saucers and he pointed a sharp finger accusingly. ‘Wait. Are you trying to seduce me??’  
  
Shinpachi wrinkled his brow and pinched at the bridge of his nose. He turned his head momentarily on his pillow; a rack full of the same white kimonos and the same black shirts and black trousers over and over again, and shelves upon shelves of dirty magazines entered his field of vision. He really _was_ in Gintoki’s room.  
  
_Damn._  
  
‘… I’m going to the other room then,’ he murmured hazily, forcing himself to sit up. His head was spinning, and he was much too tired to argue. ‘I don’t feel so good.’  
  
‘Are you going to hurl?’  
  
‘No.’  
  
A brief pause. ‘So … were you trying to seduce me?’  
  
‘ _No_!’  
  
Shinpachi could have slapped himself for ever getting the flu in the first place. His knees felt like jelly, but he tried to pull himself to his feet; anything would be better than enduring this ridiculous banter all night. He knew he was swaying. He was just about to prop himself against the nearest wall when, unexpectedly, a pair of firm hands caught him.  
  
The look on Gintoki’s face was less than impressed. ‘You’re a dumbass, you know that.’  
  
Shinpachi pressed his lips into a thin line. ‘Shut up.’  
  
And then, to his surprise, Gintoki pushed him back down, and Shinpachi stumbled back onto a mound of soft covers.  
  
‘I don’t want you to try swaggering your way out and I’m the one who ends up having to clean up when you pass out and turn into a pile of mess on my floor,’ Gintoki snapped, his pale eyebrows creasing. ‘My room’s warmer anyway, so I don’t want to hear any bitching and complaining tomorrow. And if you _dare_ barf while you’re here, I’ll kill you.’  
  
The silver-haired young man made his way under the covers next to where Shinpachi was sitting in a daze, grumpily threw the blankets over himself, and went still. And somehow, even through his dizziness, Shinpachi couldn’t stop his own lips from forming a faint smile.  
  
Gintoki always did act ridiculously in denial when he was worried.


End file.
